wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
.:Snowglobe:.
Coding by Wolfy, do not tamper with it/steal it! "They say blood is thicker than water, but I say ice, can be more solid than blood, when times get cold." -- Anthony Riccione "Negative emotions like loneliness, envy, and guilt have an important role to play in a happy life; they're big, flashing signs that something needs to change."--Gretchen Rubin "Embrace your uniqueness. Time is much too short to be living someone else's life."--Kobi Yamada Snowglobe is Snow's sona. Do not use her without her permission, and do not steal. Appearance Snowglobe is a fairly thin RainWing/IceWing hybrid who was born to a RainWing mother and an IceWing father in the bitter, cruel depths of the IceWings' treacherous kingdom. Her build is similar to that of an IceWing, but the differences are obvious - her tail does not end in the sharp, whiplike tail normal IceWings have, but instead, curls up like a RainWing's. Her ears are nothing like her father's. Instead of being sharp, they are round and attached to a RainWing's frills. Her eyes possess a green tinge, a trait that the regulars of her tribe never inherit. But the most striking feature of her are the color of her scales - a light rose color. A trail of her father's snow-blue scales can be seen running down her spine, and her wing membranes are strikingly beautiful, with splotches of rose and turquoise. Personality Snowglobe is incredibly shy. Apart from the ones she are close to - nobody, in fact, except for her mother, the only dragon on the face of Pyrrhia that does not ridicule, mock and threaten her because of her bloodline and her looks - she can hardly look anyone in the eye for long. She strongly feels that everywhere she goes, dragons would whisper about her whenever they think she isn't taking notice, and that, gradually, made her very cautious and understandably paranoid. When she speaks, she can hardly string her words into proper sentences without hesitating, and often mumbles. She often feels pressured because of what she looks like, and since her father harbors a hatred for her, the only dragon she can ever rely on is her mother, Daintree. In general, she is always quite clumsy and tends to knock over nearby items. Backstory Before her birth, there was a sudden tension between the two tribes of the IceWings and the RainWings who had lived in peace for as long as the oldest dragon living could recall. The IceWings were meaning to introduce a breeding program between the two tribes so that their offspring would hopefully inherit the two tribes' deadly natural weapons: frostbreath and venom, combined together, which would form a truly lethal ability. The aim was to raise and train those dragonets under the harsh rule in the IceWing tribe in the hopes that they would learn what their purpose was. The IceWing queen hoped that the plan would also form an alliance between the two tribes, and if a war were to come, they would fight side by side along with their hybrid offspring, and would win the future wars instantly. The RainWing queen, Queen Quetzal, agreed to this plan after a long period of hesitation. The breeding program, just as it was beginning when the queens were assigning the partners at the boundaries of the Ice Kingdom where the two tribes were gathered, an incident took place. A male RainWing, out of aggression and believing that the IceWing Queen was cold-blooded for introducing such a cruel program since their children would have to live under their harsh rules, sprayed venom into Queen Storm's heart and she instantly slumped to the ground, dead. Then violence struck - all the RainWings, including Quetzal, upon the realisation that the plan was indeed very coldhearted, attempted to flee back to the rainforest. Among the chaos, the IceWings tried to avenge Storm and the queen and many other RainWings were brutally slaughtered as a result. Most RainWings attempted to get away, though, except for one. Daintree was too petrified to move a muscle. She was badly wounded and just on the verge of death, until one IceWing felt pity for her and escorted her to the tribe's healers. The healers were grudging to treat Daintree at first, but they, too, felt that the queen's plan was indeed very cruel and decided to treat her. Daintree never met the kind IceWing again, and it is unknown what happened to her. Days later, a new queen inherited the throne. She was Queen Icerift, the only daughter of Queen Storm, who declared that they would, one day, avenge her death. When she found out about Daintree lurking among the IceWings, she unhesitatingly took her to Erebus, a first-circle IceWing from a noble family who had a strong interest in the other dragon tribes and enjoyed using violent methods to "study" them. He clamped her up so that she couldn't use her frostbreath or claws to attack him, and attempted to use his notorious methods on her to study her, such as forcing her mouth open using a stretching device to extract her venom. Daintree tried various times to remove her clamps, but they were secured with frostbreath and rigid, and tried to escape several times but all her plans had failed. However, she realised that she was with egg and that just made her escape plans even more intense. But whatever she did, no matter how hard she tried, she was always stopped and recaptured. She vowed to herself to hide her dragonet's entire existence from its ruthless father. When it hatched and she discovered it was female, she decided to give it a unique name - Snowglobe. Daintree raised Snowglobe very carefully, making sure to hide her from Erebus and disguising her as a regular IceWing. But eventually, someone took notice of her suspicious behavior, and around that time, Snowglobe was three years old, and informed him, who made Daintree's greatest fear come true - he discovered their dragonet. At once, he was filled with a hatred so strong that he snatched her away from her mother and attempted to throw her down the highest cliff, where her body would later be buried in a snowdrift and completely forgotten about. Daintree was heartbroken, convinced that she would lose her daughter, and roared that Erebus was a monster. Of course, he disregarded this and ignored her and settled to drop her. But at the last moment, something unprecedented happened - Snowglobe opened her mouth and shot an odd-looking, grayish substance onto Erebus's face. He shrieked with agony and dropped her, shouting orders to chain her up and lock her away, though the tribe was in chaos at that time and nobody payed attention to him. Snowglobe could have fled the kingdom entirely then - but she decided to find her mother instead. After that, Erebus' jaw became hideously scarred, and he avoided Snowglobe, though he still seethed with pure loathing whenever his eyes fell upon her. As many would have assumed at that time, Snowglobe did that to her father out of aggression since many believed that Daintree had inflicted 'poisonous thoughts' into her daughter's mind, but the genuine reason was that she used her weapon out of fear. It was decided by her mother that Snowglobe was to attend school - at the age of four. Daintree demanded that her daughter should be provided an education just like any other dragonet in the tribe - her looks did not matter in the slightest. She eventually got into Frosttree Academy, but the students there were all very cold and distant and purposefully avoided her. One day, though, she made a single friend - Alpine, an affable male IceWing. The two got along very well and Alpine defended Snowglobe from anyone who threatened or teased her. Everything was normal, then, and more than Snowglobe would have expected, until she asked Alpine if they should escape the kingdom forever. Alpine agreed, since he despised the harsh formalities of the tribe and how other members treated Snowglobe. When Globe turned five, they started preparing for the flight to Possibility, the town where dragons, regardless of their tribes and their looks resided together in peace. Of course, Snowglobe asked her mother to come along with them, as well, but she declined the offer, and provided an explanation that Globe would never have expected in her entire lifetime; she had to stay to take care of her father. She elaborated that even though he 'wasn't perfect,' she still truly loved him and wanted to stay by his side, no matter what. Which led to her execution, one year later, under the order of the queen since by then, it was a strict rule in the kingdom that the two tribes were no longer allowed to mingle. Snowglobe never saw her mother again, and to this day, she still believes she is living a happy, peaceful life with the tribe. The Ice's Garden She is the main protagonist in this book, which tells of her brutal, firsthand experience in the Ice Kingdom as the only offspring caused by the pact between the two queens. The prologue depicts Quetzal and Queen Storm waiting in anticipation for the program to be called, when a RainWing slays Storm, and everything spirals into havoc. RainWings flee, some are killed among the chaos, including Queen Quetzal herself, but Daintree, a young RainWing, is left behind. Later on, she had an egg containing a hybrid dragonet whose father was Erebus, a first-circle IceWing. Relationships (Feel free to ask for your sonas in relationships!) Daintree Snowglobe adored her RainWing mother from the bottom of her heart. She relied on her whenever she felt upset, and she would never, ever cease to lighten up her mood. She never knew about Daintree's death, and kept writing letters to her long after her demise. Erebus Starting from the dramatic scene he made when attempting to rid himself of her, she has heavily despised her IceWing father ever since. Alpine Globe currently resides with this peaceful IceWing in possibility. They have been very close from since they first met, and they are potential future mates. Trivia * A snowglobe is an ornament that encloses a minituarized scene. It contains a liquid containing loose white particles. When it is shaken, it gives the impression of a snowstorm. * She has feelings for Alpine. * She serves as Leaf/Snow's sona, more than Leaf the RainWing. Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas